Emotions
by bittersweet-temari
Summary: re-written... Concept is still the same, bloody accident impacts Temari's state of mind, Shikamaru was left in the dark and doesn't know how to keep up with the current Temari. memory loss, emotional riot... bad with summaries. T for reasons may change in the future. 1st fic, i'm giving this story a second chance pls R&R


**Author's Note:** OMG after almost like forever I decided to re-write this fic because I'm having difficulties keeping up with my mind, it keeps changing. Too bad Neji died.. TT_TT This happened in the blank period after the Hiden series, all cannon pairings. Concept is still the same, bloody accident impacts Temari's state of mind, Shikamaru was left in the dark and doesn't know how to keep up with the current Temari. Sorry for the grammar and spelling errors, English is not my native tongue.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this junk of a story and if.. IF I own Naruto... only if I own Naruto... even if I own Naruto... ummm I don't know, as if I own Naruto but I dont! Duh in my dreams! I DONT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! They belong to Kishimoto-sensei.

 **Chapter I**

It happened one morning.

She slowly opened her eyes and all she saw was pure white, she grimaced and softly groan... 'Ow, my head...' she thought to herself. Blinking her eyes a couple of times to accustom them from the light, she moved her head to her right where she thought she heard a soft tinkling sound of wind charm.

"Hey, it's about time you wake up. I thought you hate lazy people who sleep a lot and not being productive." a male voice said from the other direction.

She followed the sound of the voice where it came from and saw who it was, blinking twice to make sure her vision didn't fool her. Yes, it was him but some thing's different, she then gently pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"What's with that look? It isn't like the first time you've seen me without my war paint on." he said with an as-a-matter-of-fact look and a raised his left eyebrow.

She shook her head a bit before she speak. "Chichi-ue... I'm so sorry, I won't..." she abruptly stopped and was shocked by her own cracked voice sounding so foreign to her ears.

"Chichi-ue? Damn! Are you kidding me Temari? Nice try, ha!ha!" he laugh sarcastically and rolled his eyes before he continue "Yes, I know, I'm aware I look like him and I don't need to be reminded thank you very much. Alright, I'm convinced you've already recovered so, quit it! It ain't funny 'ya know." he said irritatingly.

Temari just stared at him confused, his statements still processing in her head.

Gaara, the Kazekage, steped in catching the last sentence his elder brother said. "Temari. How are you? You've been asleep for almost two weeks now. I'm relieved to see you awake." He gave her a reassuring small smile and stepped closer to her bed.

Temari's eyes grew wide with shock once she saw her youngest brother face to face and exclaimed with all the enthusiasm in her voice "A~re~! Gaara! Kankuro!" she pointed a finger from one person to another while saying their names. "Whoa! You two... Me... Us... We've grown older!" she looked at her hands not noticing the IV that's still attached on left arm.

Her gaze then shifted from her hands to her breast and she gently cupped it. "It grew! Wow their real! ahahahaha" she laughed innocently then rested her arms on her side and looked at her siblings with a huge idiotic grin on her face.

The brothers were just staring at her in surprise and intrigue wondering what've gotten into her. After Temari's idiotic display, Gaara and Kankuro looked at each other as reality sinks in.

" Is this what Sakura is talking about?" Kankuro said while massaging his temples due to the earliest sign of brewing migraine.

"hmmm..." Gaara closed his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose to contemplate things. The young Kage had just gained his sister's cooperation to once again join the Shinobi Union and make amends with Nara Shikamaru.

Two weeks ago before the damn mission that almost cost her life, they sent a word that Temari will resume her position as the Suna ambassador in the Shinobi Union to take part and plan for the upcoming Chuunin exams. Now they need to send word about the change in plan.

It would not look good for Suna to withdraw her as the ambassador again but what needs to be done, must be done. So once again Kankuro is to resume responsibility just as he did this last eighteen months.

"Kankuro, send Tobimaru to Konoha with my missive saying our sister is unfit and still recovering. You will resume responsibility as our ambassador."

The command is as clear as day so Kankuro stood and headed to the falconry to do his Kage's bidding. He hated that job as much as he hated evading personal conversation with Shikamaru. But the last thing they need is a mentally challenged sister to represent Suna and be the laughing stock of the hidden Villages.

And there is this thing with Shikamaru that needs to be settled. He liked the guy and he doesn't want him to be left in the dark this long. But blood is thicker than water, so loyalty to his sister won out.

After Kankuro went out, Gaara walked over to her sister's bed and sat on the stool where his brother has been just moments ago.

"Temari. What do you remember before waking up in this bed?" he asked softly afraid of what his sister might say.

Temari think for a bit brows knitting together. "I was at the top of the north dunes looking for the queen of the night. I found it and made my wish. Then I burn it to ashes and let the wind blow it out of my hands. But I guess I was also blown away by it and I fell of the ravine."

Gaara knew that night. That's the only time their father acted like a real father and not their Kage. He said he already lost Karura and he's not loosing Temari as well.

"After that you don't remember anything else? Like going to Konoha, Chuunin and Jounin exams? Ambassadorial duties? Great war? Students? Boyfriend? Children? Noting at all?" there are still a lot in mind but one look at Temari and he knew she's not up for it.

She shook her head "What are you talking about? Wait! You sayin' I have a boyfriend?" she asked with enthusiasm although she looks almost ready to fall off the bed.

"What I'm saying is there are a lot of things that happened after your fall. That was ages ago." Of all the things he said boyfriend is the only thing that stuck to her mind. Maybe there's still hope.

"Hey Gaara. You won't unleash Shukaku while I'm sleeping right?"

"No. I don't have Shukaku anymore."

"Good because one of my many wishes is to rid you of Shukaku." She yawned again and gently laid down on the bed "My whole body is still aching... and... my head hurts... I just woke up... but I'm... still... sleepy..." she said in between yawns and closed her eyes.

"Then rest dear sister. You've been through a lot lately. We'll continue this once you're fully recovered."

He waited until Temari's breathing grew even with sleep, then he walked over to look out the window.

" _Kazekage-sama. I don't mean to be rude but Shikamaru, he's one of my closest friend, please do not keep this from him. He deserved to know. He has the_ _ **right**_ _to know." Sakura said to the Kazekage dead on, fire blazing in her eyes._

Of course he does! And Gaara knows it from the beginning. But no power in the world can sway Temari once she set her mind into something. He had tried intimidating her sister as the Kazekage but to no avail. Temari is as stubborn as the desert sun.

How the blazing hell he can tell Shikamaru and his mother about it when Temari can't explain the why behind the secrecy that can lead to treachery. They can't afford that. If only he have been more insistent about it and more stern handling Temari. They will not be in this difficult situation.

What done is done and he will do everything in his power not make it right. It's what family means. It's what being a Kazekage means.

"***"

There it is, the final document have been filled out. The last genin to take the exam has been encoded. The both written and actual exams have been well planned. The rules has been reviewed and awaiting the Hokage stamp. Everything's done and final.

"Otsukaresama deshita." Everyone in the room said simultaneously and one by one the representatives from the Shinobi Union left the office.

Kankuro stood and started to walk out but hesitated, he look back at Shikamaru by the desk his back facing him. As always he was the last one to go out, making sure that all the folders are stacked neatly to avoid the trouble of it tumbling down and rearranging files.

"Hey Shikamaru. The Kazekage and the teams from Suna is due to arrive tomorrow." Kankuro started trying to read the other shinobi's mood but when all the reaction he got was no more than a nod, he added "Temari will be there as well. Will you join me by the gates tomorrow?" _damn this is awkward_ Kankuro thought.

Upon hearing her name Shikamaru's shoulders stiffened and took a deep breath to relax a bit before facing him. "I'll pass I promised to do something for my mom tomorrow. I don't want to get my ears boxed." Shikamaru said in the most nonchalance tone he can muster but deep inside is a riot of emotions surging through him. It was a complete lie of course, he doesn't have anything t do tomorrow. It was his day off.

Although Kankuro is expecting that kind of reply he still can't shake the guilt he's feeling every time his sister is mentioned.

"Alright suit yourself. I hope you're not hiding from her just as she has been hiding from you. I only want you both to make amends with each other. But it seems you're too lazy to do it." With that he walked out muttering lazy ass and sister pain the ass.

Damn the man, didn't he know what his sister did to him? He took every freaking mission to Suna just to see and speak with her. But was he wasn't able to see even Temari's shadow for God's sake. He sent hundreds of letters but none of them answred.

There are always new excuses every time he visits. Temari's visiting a relative south of Suna. Temari's on a mission, Temari's busy training her students for desert survival somewhere, Temari's out there, Temari's unavailable here, Temari caught something contagious and can't have a visitor now. And many other ridiculous things.

He gave up after so many attempts, it came apparent to him that she doesn't want to do anything with him. It was over and what really hurt was he doesn't know why. He did his best to see her, correspond with her but to no avail. He spent sleepless night thinking what he did wrong. He felt betrayed and wanted answers, a closure he wasn't able to get. It's the reason why he cannot move on. But if he's to be honest with himself the real reason was he still damn love her.

"***"

Team Suna walked into the gates of Konoha and each of them, including the Kazekage, presented their passports to Izumo and Kotetsu to be validated and stamped.

There she was standing proud and beautiful, looking the same as the last time they met, her tessen sticking out at her back. He knows he was staring, reassuring himself it was really her. So far no one had spotted him atop the giant tree by the gates.

His gaze penetrating, Shikamaru wanted to spirit her away, kiss her, demand answers, hurt her as she hurt him, embrace her so tight his hand itched. Most of all he wanted her to be his again. They were supposed to marry but she ran away without a word. Old anger consumed him making his throat tight but he doesn't want to cry, he's done crying for this troublesome woman.

Maybe Temari sensed him looking at her for she look up straight at him, their eyes met and smiled. So warm it lit up her features. Damn her eyes he's lost again in the teal depth of it drowned in it with no redemption. But like the coward he is he ran away, he's not ready to make a fool of himself... again.

"***"

A/N: Okay there it is first chapter up. I just hope it's not as bad as I think... tell me how you feel about it please R&R this is my first fic, second chance with thisproject. Constructive criticisms are welcome.

"***"


End file.
